Made For Each Other
by Ffeona 'sarcasm-is-my-drug
Summary: Alec/Max Breeding partners fic. Rewriting the events of Designate this so Max ends up back at Manticore with Alec but not for revenge. She makes a deal that saves Logan's life but puts her own back in Renfro and Alec's hands. UPDATED!
1. Designate This

**Made For Each Other**

**Prologue: Designate This**

Max watched with fear in her heart as Logan lost his footing and fell to the ground; only landing without injury thanks to her enhanced strength and speed. He lay there in her arms, dying and she felt a wave of helplessness that she had never felt before. Not even when Ben had begged her to kill him, or when she had been recaptured by Lydecker last year or even these part three months being under Renfro's command wishing she could just escape… wishing she could just get back to Logan.

"You killed him, that's what's happening." A voice that sounded so much like another told her. But the voice didn't belong to the lost boy that Ben had grown into but his genetic twin; the arrogant and cocky X5-494; Alec. "Nice job, 452, mission accomplished." He added.

Logan and Max stared at him, Logan was wondering who the hell he was as his vision started to blur but Max just couldn't believed she had been duped so easily. Of course he hadn't been helping her in order to get a new breeding party or to get her out of his life, in fact he hadn't been 'helping' her at all; he's been following orders just like a good little Manticore soldier.

"Yeah – I'd stop touching him if I were you," Alec said, noting the way that Logan was gripping her arm and Max had him cradled to her. "You're just gonna make it worse." He informed them, no malice in his voice. After all this was just an assignment to him. Nothing personal.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Demanded Max, angry beyond rational thought. Manticore had done this to Logan; to them. _Alec_ had done this.

"A genetically targeted retrovirus. You're the carrier." Alec told them.

His meaning sunk in and Max quickly backed away from Logan; the one person she wanted more than anything else in the world and now she was literally poison to him. Alec continued his explanation, "any intimate contact between you activates the agent." He chuckled. "Now you didn't kiss him or anything, did you?" He asked unkindly.

"You son of a bitch!" Max yelled at him, meaning every word. In her angry she lunged at the other X5 but stopped when he raised the gun that gave him the advantage.

"Whoa, whoa, hey! Just following orders. Okay, now Renfro said if you want him to live you gotta bring him back to Manticore and turn yourself in." Alec relayed the message from his superior.

"There's a cure?" Max asked, the hope in her voice would have been heartbreaking if Alec knew such an emotion. However Manticore had done their best to drum that kind of emotive response out of him. Much easier to assassinate people if you didn't give a shit.

"Yeah," Alec agreed, "she'll give him the antigen if he tells her what he knows and who he's been working with."

"Why should I believe her?" Max asked with all the hostility of a child who'd learnt that trust was a weapon that could be used against her. Like Hannah calling Lydecker; if she had trusted her completely then she would never have picked up on the signs and saved them both.

"What choice do you have?" Was Alec's only rejoinder, and as Max looked from her dying love to the cold unfeeling assassin she made her choice.

X-X-X-X-X

They arrived at the base shortly after Logan lost consciousness. Renfro was waiting with a look on her face like the cat that got the cream and it made Max want to punch her hard enough to knock her out, but getting Logan better was all that mattered. And when they had gotten what they wanted from him, Max hoped she could bargain with them so that they would let him go.

"Give him the cure." Max demanded.

Renfro ignored her as a group of masked medics and physicians swarmed around Logan checking his pulse and pulling him out of his wheelchair onto a table where they strapped him down.

"Good work, 494. This could very well go towards redeeming you for your screw up two years ago. You may return to your quarters until further notice. I'll send someone to debrief you before you rejoin your peers in training. Dismissed." Alec saluted her before walking off not even looking back as he disappeared from Max's sight.

"The. Cure!" She reminded Renfro with gritted teeth.

"Of course," she said, waving a hand at the doctors who immediately injected him with liquid from a specially marked vial. "After all we have no use for a dead Eyes Only, do we." She smiled a smile that sent chills down Max's spine.

"Trust me, you don't want Eyes Only at all. Let him go and I'll give you want you want; me a willing tool for Manticore to use as it wishes." Max said.

"Max! No!" Logan shouted hoarsely.

"Not good enough 452." Renfro said. "I mean, what guarantee do I have that he won't just return to his life and tell the whole world about Manticore and me?"

"Me." She said with the cool authority of someone who was willing to lay all her cards on the table. "He tells anyone; you kill me."

Renfro was starting to look interesting. "I'm liking where this is going. But you're too precious to kill just because Eyes Only can't keep his mouth shut." She said. Max wanted to ask what the hell that meant but needed to stick to the topic.

"Obviously you'll destroy all his research and perhaps even disable his communications software. And in exchange for leaving him alone I'll… co-operate. I'll take my place among the other X5's." Max offered.

Renfro's eyes narrowed. "Take part in the breeding programme and it's a deal." She said.

Max winced; she'd hoped to find a way around that but apparently not. She hesitated, looking from Logan's perfectly well face and his begging eyes to Renfro's cold calculating gaze and knew that this was as good as it was going to get. "Fine – but I want a new partner." She bit out.

"Assignments are non-negotiable. 494 stays and you have your self a deal. Mr Cale will be released within twenty-four hours, when he arrives back to his home he will find his equipment trashed and his information wiped. Should he at any time attempt to bring us down in any way shape or form X5-542 will be the first one to suffer – torture, death… and of course Mr Cale himself will be executed. Now you may say goodbye to your old life, _Max_, but be careful not to get too close you wouldn't want to re-infect him, would you." Renfro said coldly as she exited the room.

Max could barely bring herself to look at Logan, so full of shame. She had just bartered away her body and soul for his life and he had witnessed every word. "You shouldn't have done that," Logan said, his voice not full of anger but of understanding, love, and grief.

Max lifted her water filled eyes to meet his. "I couldn't watch you die; not after you've given me so much. You found my family for me, you taught me what it really meant to be human. To be in love. Thank you." Max said.

Logan closed his eyes briefly as if it was too much for him to see her like this. "I can't believe this is goodbye." He said hoarse with emotion.

"Maybe its not. Maybe there will be a time when it is possible. But even if I did escape now we both know it would just be a matter of time until I touched you and that would kill you. I don't want to be your death." Max said as a fellow X-5 came to the door to escort her to her room. "I love you, Logan Cale." She whispered as she was led away, a tear falling down her cheek silently.

"I love you Max Guevara." Logan said into the empty room.

TBC… In coming chapters there will be more Alec/Max. Please comment!


	2. 1: Toy Soldiers

Made For Each Other

Chapter One; Toy Soldiers

Max thought she knew what to expect when she returned to her cell. She knew for certain that she couldn't expect leniency or time to grieve what she had lost; her love, and all hope of ever getting back her old life. So she was surprised when her door didn't automatically unlock along with all her peers at 5:30 the next morning. Instead she had food delivered to her room - something grey and full of nutritious vitamins but that tasted like shit. She knew that while she wallowed in her cell that the other X-series were outside doing drills. Time past and lunch was passed through the slot in her door and finally Max thought she had got the message; Renfro was effectively putting her in solitary. Which was fine with her; what did she care about playing war games and bonding with her fellow brain-washed X-5s. So she sat in her room refusing to shed tears and ignoring the fact she could probably just escape again or at the very least go see Joshua who was most likely still beneath her floor. Dinner was served and she ate it; knowing she would need the energy eventually just not realising how soon!

At approximately 9pm there was a double knock on her door and it opened to reveal X5-494; Alec. He stepped inside and began to take off his shirt and Max was filled with a strong sense of déjà vu. "What the hell do you think you're doing, 494!" Max whispered furiously.

He gave her a 'duh' look and shrugged. "My job. And it's Alec; remember. I mean you're the one who named me." He pointed out.

"Yeah well maybe I shouldn't have; it's obvious you're just a toy solider and not a real person. A human would know that I'm not about to jump you just after losing everything that matters to me." She countered, glaring at him.

"You're right; I'm not a human. And hey; neither are you so get over it Max. You did a good thing; returned the world to how it was supposed to be. You in here with your own kind and Eyes Only out there saving the world from crooked cops and mob bosses with too much power." He said.

"We're all prisoners here, that's what you don't understand." Max told him, wishing she could make him understand his own situation.

"No. You're a prisoner." He smiled. "I'm just fine."

"So you want to be here? You've never wanted anything else?" She asked softly.

Alec's hazel eyes flashed with pain and confusion but in the blink of an eye his gaze was back to that of the happy-go-lucky-sociopath 494. "If I did then I got smart enough real quick to realise that I could never have it. Now can you please take off your clothes so we can get this over with?" He begged sounding just as _romantic_ as he had the first time.

Max felt a little stung at the way he referred to having sex with her but her hurt was soon smothered by the need to persuade Alec not to go through with this. "No!" She said, moving away from him.

"You know what; I'm not going to force you but you do realise that in about a week you'll be in Heat and then even you won't be able to stop yourself." Alec said.

"I thought Manticore had drugs to prevent that?" Max said, scared now of the possibility of being unable to control herself. "I mean, what use is a half-female 'army' if all the girls so boy-crazy three times a year?" She pointed out, trying to laugh it off and hide her fear.

"Well sure they do; but why would they bother giving it to an X-5 that they're trying to impregnate?" Alec said.

"What about when I'm training?" She asked.

He shrugged, retrieving his shirt and sitting down on the cold concrete floor. "From what I hear through the grapevine you aren't getting out of here until they're sure you're pregnant. Maybe not even then. They really want us to procreate." Alec said and there was a slight twinge of... bitterness? Shame? Worry? Max couldn't tell. She didn't knew him well enough. All she knew was that he was Manticore's plaything and she couldn't trust him, not now not ever. Her life may depend on it.

"And you'll be okay with that? Just fucking me and handing over your baby to Manticore to brain-wash into a killing machine?" Max asked.

Alec glared up at her. "What choice do I have? Fight the world? It's not like I'd wish my life on anyone but I have to live with what I got. So yes, I'm going to fuck you and you know what sweetheart you are going to love it! And then you are going to carry to term a new generation X-series baby and give birth and watch while Manticore raises that child until it doesn't know or care about the difference between right and wrong." Alec bit out.

"I'm going to love it!" Max nearly shouted, ignoring the part about how she would have to abandon this baby to Renfro and the military. "Screw you - like you're god's gift to women." Max bit back with attitude.

Alec smiled in a way that sent chills down Max's spine. "Not god's; Manticore's."

"Well you know what, 494, you are just going to have to wait until I'm in Heat because there is no way I'm touching you while I have a choice. I have standards you know." Max said harshly as she sat in the opposite corner to Alec away from the bed and keeping her eyes on him even as he stopped glaring at her long enough to relax. This was going to be a long night.

Will update very soon; sorry about the four day gap I was out of town! Sorry its so short!

Please review. Thanks guys for reading this!

SHOUT OUT TO;

Subb

sLAYR'sMEmoRyGuRL

Max452

clumsybookgirl13

corbsxx

asdfjkl

452max

Mielies88

LiZZ

blubblubblubblub

nexus432


	3. 2: Consequences

Made For Each Other

Chapter Two: Consequences

Max counted the hours away the next day, secure in knowing she wouldn't be asked to train or kill but also feeling caged and bored. She stretched and worked out in the small box room, lying on her bed thinking about possible escape plans and the futility of even trying until she almost made herself sick with it. Most of all she missed Logan, but it was comforting to know he was better off with Max locked up away from him. She couldn't kill him if she couldn't touch him.

The hours past and when nine pm came and went without a knock at her door Max told herself she was glad, but really she was curious. After all, how could they impregnate her without the use of a sperm donor? And that was how Max was trying to see Alec, as just a sperm donor instead of the breathing, living, thinking soldier he was. Max thought that maybe if she could think like that then she would be able to go through with this. More like 'rent-a-body' than 'I'm going to give up my baby to save Logan's life even though it's my fault his life was put in danger'.

Max spent the next two hours staring at the door as if willing Alec to come through them with the same old cocky look in his eyes and military posture. Finally, the now familiar sounds of the guards unlocking her door sounded in the silence of the room, and she watched as the door swung open to reveal two uniformed X-5's holding between them Alec.

"Oh god." Max whispered, ignoring her imposing peers and concentrating on the state Alec was in. He seemed to be all in one piece; no bruises or cuts but his entire body was shaking like he was seizing and his eyes were dilated. The soldiers evacuated the room without a word to her, leaving Alec to curl up on the cold concrete.

As soon as she heard the click of the lock turn once more Max went to Alec's side. "Alec? Alec what happened?" She asked, reaching to touch him.

"Don't!" He exploded. "Don't touch me, Max, don't even come anywhere near me!" He said and Max stepped back both a little afraid and a little hurt but she told herself it didn't matter. But in here, where all she had were these four walls and some banter from Alec once a day, it did matter. It mattered a lot.

Alec writhed on the floor, the sounds he were making were a mixture of pained grunts and… groans? Max watched carefully and saw the Alec had one hand down his pants as he faced the wall, his body moving almost of its own volition. It reminded her of her own Heat cycles, the unbearable lust that was both humiliating and arousing almost to the point of being painful. But as far as Max knew male X-5's didn't have Heat cycles, after all tomcats didn't have Heat cycles so there was no reason that Alec should be suffering this way. However the evidence suggested otherwise as he let out a pained whine as his body jerked and came. Only then was he quiet.

"Alec?" Max said softly as he lay still on the uncomfortable cell floor. There was no reply so Max decided to wait it out.

It could have been ten minutes later or one hour for all Max knew as she uncharacteristically let time slip away from her as she watched Alec lying there. All she knew for sure was that there hadn't been a guard change which meant it wasn't yet 1am. Watching him she let her mind remind her of the brother that 494 probably didn't care much about but who Max had loved enough to kill instead of letting Lydecker have him. When Alec had walked in here the first time she had been so convinced he was Ben, hope and fear had filled her but upon the discovery that 493 had a twin, or perhaps more appropriately a 'clone', she had been wrecked once again with guilt. Maybe that was why she instinctively didn't trust or even like him despite his good looks and easy going personality? He stood there with Ben's face and the grace and sanity that she had wished upon 493, and she had hated him for it. That all seemed so long ago now, her life changed unalterably ever since she had kissed Logan and exposed him to the genetically targeted virus that Manticore had implanted her with. She was a different person now, the question was – was she different enough to forgive and learn to trust everything she instinctively distrusted?

"You still there?" Alec asked finally.

Max snorted. "Where else would I be?" She asked him sardonically.

"Right. Got ya." Alec muttered as he shifted position, now sitting up facing her and leaning against the wall. Now he was no longer hiding from her or curled up Max could see how rough he looked, like he'd been partying all night and was now regretting it fiercely. Max could only guess just what kind of 'party' Manticore had invited 494 to.

"What did you do?" Max asked, figuring it must have been something bad to get the kind of treatment he must have received to go from pretty-boy to mess in twenty-four hours.

He sent her a glare that portrayed betrayal and disbelief. "I told the truth."

Max highly doubted that. "What you told Renfro that her hairstyle went out of fashion along with hot water and disco?" She asked cuttingly, relying on her inner bitch to hide the fact she was actually a little worried about Alec.

"No I told Renfro that copulation with 452 was unsuccessful. Then I was… escorted by two very strong X5's who specialise in hand-to-hand and taken to psi-ops. Once there I was given a dressing down by the commander then shown various pornographic material and… stimulated. By the time I arrived here I was about ready to pounce anything that moved." Alec told her, his eyes looking straight at hers as if he was trying to see inside her.

"Why didn't you?" She asked.

He shook his head and broke eye contact. "Wow thanks for the great character assessment, Max!"

She shrugged defensively. "Hey most guys are scumbags when it comes to sex. They get you revved up then lock you up with me and you don't pounce? I gotta ask why. Besides, it's not like it would have been totally your fault after all you must have a pretty screwed up idea of what's right and wrong being raised by Manticore all these years."

"Maybe I'm a little messed up morally but I would never rape a woman, Max. It's not even fair of you to suggest it," he said bitterly. "Manticore might not be home with mommy and daddy and Christian beliefs but they taught us to show a healthy respect for females and other soldiers. If they hadn't then there probably would have been a lot more rapes when the X5's first started their Heat cycles. Luckily I believe only two or three incidents occurred before they locked the girls up in solitary then searched for a balancing chemical. Now we don't have to worry about it."

"Yeah, guess I missed that fun," Max said, her eyes glazing over with memories of her first heat. She'd been fifteen and hadn't yet started at Jam Pony due to the regulations that you had to be sixteen at least to work. So she had been living on the streets, too old to find a foster family and too proud to fall to less honest work like prostitution. Her first heat had been awful. She didn't like to remember it. The lust, the confusion, the feel of some stranger's grubby hands on her as he trust into her ripping though her virginity and making her scream in agony. The worst thing was that even the pain hadn't been enough to stop her. When he had left her he'd put a hundred dollars in her pocket. She's sent an hour staring at the note before heading out to get an apartment. That's when she had found Kendra. Three weeks later she'd been a Jam Pony messenger with a career as a thief on the side.

"Was it hard? Your first heat?" Alec asked.

"Yeah." Max said softly.

"It would have been easier if you'd have been here where they could help." Alec pointed out.

Max refocused, pushing her memories to the back on her mind and sending Alec a glare. "No it wouldn't," she corrected him. "Anyway, to avoid another session in psi-ops this time just lie. You're probably really good at that," she bit at him before lying back on the bed. A few seconds later the guard shift changed and Alec was removed from her room.

TBC –

Thanks so much guys! I love getting supportive comments it helps me update! So thanks to all of you!

::: asdfjkl

::: Grumpy2348

::: Ansleyrocks

::: Midnight Parallax

::: 452Max

::: corbsxx

::: clumsygirl13

::: nexus452


	4. 3: Following Orders

Made For Each Other (4)

Chapter Three: Following Orders

"Hello Alec," Max greeted at nine pm when he arrived, her tone was friendly enough although the wariness had not completely disappeared from her eyes. She was pleased to see that he arrived on his own without his peers 'assistance'.

"Max," he said with a nod. He looked cold, determined although Max wasn't sure if that was just him reverting back to type or if he was responding to her.

"I take it from your ability to stand that you lied and they brought it?" Max asked.

"No," Alec said, turning to look at her properly as the door was locked behind him. "I told Renfro that you were really freaked out by… by my state yesterday and that I had a better chance of convincing you with reason now that you were scared." He told her, watching blankly for her reaction.

"So, you lied." Max concluded.

"No. Max, I don't want to go through that again. Renfro said that if we didn't copulate soon then she would be sending Lane to visit your boyfriend and give him Manticore's love, if you get my meaning." Alec said not so subtly.

Max was torn between being pissed that Alec thought she had been scared yesterday or that he believed she was capable of being 'convinced' and worry for Logan. After he was the reason she was doing this… right? "Who's Lane?" Max said, focusing on the most irrelevant detail as her mind processed the information and emotions.

Alec looked away, almost blushing in the dim light of the cell. "X5-600. He was in my squad growing up but transferred to a hand-to-hand battle squad a few years ago." Alec informed her.

"So he's a thug… X5-600, that means he's Zack's twin right? Zack escaped with me, his designation was 599. Are we all twined? And what's with the name? I thought you didn't get names?" Max asked.

"Stop avoiding the subject, Max! Now, are we going to copulate or not?" Alec asked.

"No. Most definitely not. At least not until my heat, after all I won't really be in a position to say 'no' by then." Max remarked with a sigh.

"Come on Max, you aren't really going to ask me to rape you are you? We had this conversation yesterday." Alec said, and Max heard real emotion in his voice.

"It won't be rape, Alec." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes it will. Like you said – you won't be in any position to say no. You can't consent like that. And you would hate me afterwards." Alec muttered the last part but Max's enhanced hearing caught every word.

"Why would you care about that? And I told you, I'm consenting now."

"I'm not inhumane, Max. I know this is fucked up and I know I'm the last guy you want to be with now let alone when you are at your most vulnerable. I'll hate myself if you make me rape you." He told her, honestly threaded through every word.

Max eyed him suspiciously. "Are you seriously trying to guilt me into sleeping with you?" She asked, disbelief in her voice.

Alec looked like he was thinking hard about her words. "I'm not manipulating you, but yeah, I guess I am trying to guilt you into doing the right thing because it's true you know, it would make me feel like a rapist." He told her.

"I just… I can't." Max told him painfully.

Suddenly Alec wasn't stood next to the door, he was sitting next to her on the small narrow Manticore cot, the warmth of his body welcome in the cold concrete room as he leaned in close, his breath on her ear. "Would it really be so bad, Maxie? Would you really hate being with one of your own kind so much? You never know, maybe you'd like it. Maybe you'd love it."

Max ignored the racing of her pulse as she struggled to keep her voice steady. "First a guilt trip and now a seduction?"

Alec's lips quirked like he was repressing a smile. "Come on, Max. Give it up. I know you want me." He whispered as his hand moved to her wrist feeling the racing pulse and his shoulder pressed against her body.

"Really do think you're Manticore's gift to women, don't you 494?" Max asked, biting her lip.

"They didn't make me pretty because it would give me an advantage on the battlefield. That's all for the ladies." Alec hand moved from her wrist to the top of her thigh, sliding down as he leaned in for a kiss.

That was when sense returned to Max. She elbowed him sharply in the gut and slapped his hand away as she moved away in a blur.

"Don't do that," she said, hurt reverberating through her as the lust ebbed. "I don't want your lies, Alec. I don't want lines that Manticore trained you to say in order to fool young girls into thinking you care about them when all you care about is completing your mission. Anything but that."

Alec – although he would never tell her – was hurt by her words. He started stripping, a cold light entering his beautiful hazel eyes as he stared expectantly at her. "Fine, you want to do this the hard way then lets get to it."

"Won't they just assign me a new partner if you fail again?" Max asked hopefully although she didn't examine why another X5 would be easier to 'copulate' with than Alec.

"No," He said shortly.

"Why not?" She asked genuinely puzzled. It didn't make sense to her to force two people together when there was no successful results.

"Something tod o with the fact we aren't natural. Our genes are spliced and diced and god knows what else and, because of this, there are only a few potential matches that will create viable babies to carry on the X5 legacy. The rate of successful reproduction with Ordinaries is less than 3%, with just any X5 it increases to 20%, but with perfectly matched genetic partners it's closer to 98%. Basically; we were made for each other, four-fifty-two." Alec told her, now standing completely naked in front of her and totally unashamed. She averted her eyes and he rolled his own at her modesty. "Can you get naked now?" He whined, "I'm cold."

Max removed her clothing refusing to look at her peer. Once she was naked she lay on the bed, her eyes trained on the wall. "Let's get this over with." She told him, after all this was for Logan not for personal pleasure.

Alex tensed up as if she had insulted him. Max, who's mind was elsewhere, just assumed she had damaged his pride and had no idea how her words really made him feel, like he was the worthless human than Manticore tried to convince him he was. Like he was nothing but an emotionless soldier bred for killing and espionage. He steeled himself as he lowered his body on top of her, willing his body to react as he guided himself inside her. He pleased to realise she wasn't as indifferent as she had pretended as he trust himself into her. As soon as the 'job' was done he stepped away and quickly dressed, feeling depressed and guilty as he saw a tear slip down her face.

"See," he said softly. "I knew you'd hate me afterwards."

With a knock on the door he left, the sound of her chocked sob haunting him as he made his way back to his own quarters. He knew he wouldn't sleep tonight.

TBC

Thanks again to everyone who has read this story and in particular to these brilliant readers who reviewed and have encouraged me; thanks guys and I hope you like what I wrote!

Subb // src13 // SyLaR'sMEmoRyGuRL // nexus432 // Grumpy2348// clumsybookgirl13 // 452max // blubblubblubblub // candy // unearthlyangel89 // corbsxx //

Thanks again guys!!!! xoxo


	5. 4: Human

Made For Each Other (5)

Chapter Four: Human

Max tensed as she heard the sounds of a guard unlocking her door to admit Alec the evening after they had… copulated. She watched him with uneasy eyes and stayed in her position curled up defensively on the bed that still smelt slightly like him mixed with her, and the familiar musky stench of sex that she had always associated with shame, ever since her heat cycle had begun.

To her surprise and relief Alec went straight to a corner near the door, eyes down cast and his hands curled in to fists. "Relax, 452, I'm not here for a repeat performance." His voice was so bitter that it made her flinch.

"Why not?" She demanded of him, not ready to let her guard down after yesterdays show in manipulation and trickery.

He raised his tortured hazel eyes to look directly at her. "I wouldn't put you through that again, if I can help it." He said, his voice rough with emotion and what Max wanted to believe was honesty and not another attempt to emotionally blackmail her. "Besides," he cleared his throat and looked away once more. "You could already be pregnant, therefore making another… copulation unnecessary."

"Right, you're just thinking of me." Max bit back using sarcasm as a defence mechanism.

"Hey believe me or not. It really doesn't matter, not in here. I did what I had to in order to save my own ass and that of your boyfriends. So did you. Just put it behind you and hope that you got knocked up so you never have to see me again." Alec bit at her.

"… never see you again?" Max repeated, a little stunned at his words.

Alec shrugged. "Yeah. If you are pregnant then I'll probably be deployed or something. They wouldn't want us growing close as a parental unit."

"Oh, right. Of course." Max said dully.

Alec must have noticed that something about her tone was off, because the next thing she knew his sharp hazel eyes were seeking her own out, and he was asking her if she was okay.

"I'm fine. In fact, I hope I am pregnant then I never have to see you again," she told him childishly.

Alec backed off then and for the rest of the night they were both quiet, the lack of sound seemed magnified by the cold gray walls. It seemed like forever until the door was reopened. Alec left without looking at her and Max felt like the worst kind of person for making the situation so much more worse.

Strangely enough Max fell asleep not long after that, curled up just like the cat that part of her was. Her dreams were filled with images of bald headed children running from the sound of gun fire, stumbling in the snow and wearing only the paper thin nightgowns that Manticore had provided them with. This wasn't the first time she had had this dream… but it was the first time that another unfamiliar yet so similar boy reached out to hold her hand as she fell into the snow. Her child-self looked up into defensive hazel eyes and took child-Alec's hand, holding on as they ran away from Manticore together.

It was late morning when she woke up. A very odd thing indeed, for Max needed only a few hours sleep even when she was ill. The rest of the day only got stranger. Instead of silence that echoed in the small room, a knock came and for a moment Max thought maybe she had slept longer than she had believed and that Alec was here, but no. A uniformed guard came in to drag her literally kicking and screaming to a lab. Once there a doctor restrained her and took some blood.

Renfro was there. "I see you finally did something right, 456. Well done. What would your boyfriend say if he saw you know?" She taunted Max who could only glare in defence of herself.

"Take her back to her cell." Renfro ordered the unknown guard who nodded like a trained dog. "The results should be in within a few hours." The cold woman stood in a corner admiring the vial of blood that had been sucked from Max's veins.

Max was escorted back to her cell. She spent the next two hours pacing, wondering if they would even tell her if she was pregnant or not. Wondering if Alec would come tonight… hoping he would. The deep down truth was that Max didn't want to be pregnant because she would lose what little contact she had with someone other than these four walls… with Alec. Truth was she wanted to see him. It was a dangerous truth, but it was the reality that she now faced as she waited for the knock that felt like it would never come.

Finally, close to five hours after they had dragged her to the medical room, the guard opened her door. A timid doctor's assistant stood on the other side warily eyeing her the way most people look at a wild animal.

"Well?" Max snapped at her.

She jumped. "I um…" she took a step back. "You are not pregnant." She told Max before darting behind the muscular guard's back. Max guessed that most X5's would react badly to this news as she doubted all the females were happy at being used as incubators, and possibly being raped in the first place. Max however, wasn't one of them. A smile lit her face as the door was bolted shut. Alec would be back tomorrow and that was a good thing.

TBC…

Sorry it is so short guys. There is more and now that my semester has finished I will be updating this! Sorry about the wait! Hope you enjoyed this! Please comment.

Thanks for all your support and comments.


End file.
